


Landlines

by thekeyunderthemat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/pseuds/thekeyunderthemat
Summary: At first, Maggie is surprised. She hasn’t heard the landline ring before, wasn’t even aware that Alex had it functioning.She makes a split decision and grabs the phone. “Hello?”





	

Maggie puts on Alex’s orange t-shirt that has become her pajamas whenever she is at her house and pads to the kitchen, opening the fridge and finding something to make into a breakfast.

It is a weekday, but last night the DEO and the Science Division were called down by the docks and stopped an illegal shipping of alien artifacts. Its owners and their alien thugs weren’t happy about it and it ended up in a full blown fight that did much damage to a thankfully empty area.

They ended up a little bruised, not worse for wear, but the DEO and even the NCPD insisted on giving them the day off, while other agents catalogue the alien artifacts. They fell together into Alex’s bed and slept for over ten hours.

Now Alex is taking her turn in the shower before they decide on what to do for the day and Maggie is checking the cupboards to see if her girlfriend has enough stuff to make pancakes, when the landline starts ringing.

At first, Maggie is surprised. She hasn’t heard the landline ring before, wasn’t even aware that Alex had it functioning. After a couple of rings, she ponders if she may answer, because clearly her girlfriend isn’t going to make it before it goes to voicemail. She is just a guest in her house and she is not sure if she should pick it up.

“Hey Alex…?” She starts to shout when there’s some noise from the bathroom, but it’s just her dork girlfriend singing in the shower. She makes a split decision and grabs the phone. “Hello?”

There’s silence on the other side of the line and she really hopes its just some wrong number or a telemarketer, because… who else would call a landline?

“Hello…You are not Alex.” A woman says on the other side.

It sounds familiar, for some reason, but she can’t figure it out just yet. “Hm… She’s busy at the moment?” 

“Are you Maggie, by any chance?”

“Yes?”

“Oh, okay.” Suddenly, she feels like the woman might be smiling on the other end. “How did the shoulder heal up?”

Maggie’s eyes widen up as the puzzle piece falls into place in her brain. She remembers Alex and Kara’s mother around the DEO at the time of the attack, though she didn’t have the time to properly meet her. “Good as new, Dr. Danvers. Your daughter stitched it up very well too, so the scar is almost invisible.”

“I’m glad, Maggie. And please, call me Eliza.” She says warmly. “So I was calling to see how my daughter was doing. I show the news about the fight last night by the docks. The DEO was there and I’m guessing the Science Division too?” Maggie makes an agreeing sound and Eliza just continues. “Anyway, Alex’s phone is off and Kara is... unavailable, so…”

Maggie chuckles. “I’m sure Little Danvers is flying all over the city by now.” The kryptonian doesn’t need that much rest.

“I think so, yes.” Eliza concedes, a little surprised that she seems to already know about her daughter’s secret identity. “So are you girls okay?”

Logically she knows is just courtesy to ask about her too, but it makes Maggie smile. Maggie is not really sure how much Alex has told her mother about her and their relationship and doesn’t know how much she should reveal. She decides to be honest and just tell her the truth, let her make her own deductions.

“Yes, nothing that some rest couldn’t fix.” She reassures. “We slept for hours and woke up just a little while ago. Alex is taking a shower and I’m trying to figure out what to make for breakfast…”

“Hey babe!” Alex comes out of the bedroom from behind her. “The hot shower was amazing. It’s a pity you didn’t decide to join me at the end.” Maggie freezes, hoping that Alex’s sexy voice didn’t make it into the receiver, although the silence on the other side isn’t quite reassuring. 

Alex presses herself to her girlfriends back and peaks over the kitchen counter. “Yay! Are we having pancakes?” She says and Maggie can’t believe how Alex can go from sexy as hell to a little kid’s enthusiasm

Maggie chuckles and Eliza laughs on the other side. “She sounds happy.” The woman sighs. “She cares about you.”

“I do too. A lot.” She says seriously and that’s when Alex finally notices the receiver under her hair. 

Maggie turns around and she is glad that Alex doesn’t look weirded out by her picking up her phone, just full of curiosity. “Who are you talking to?”

“It was nice to chat with you, Eliza.” She speaks into the phone and Alex’s eyes widen in surprise. Maggie has to contain her laugh.

Eliza, on the other hand, does not. “Yes, it was. I’m looking forward to meet you properly next time I’m in town.” She sighs. “Now pass the telephone to my blushing and mumbling daughter, please.”

“My…? But why…? What…?” Maggie takes in Alex, just as her mother says she would be, and bites her lip as not to laugh.

“Bye, Eliza.” She hands the phone over. “It’s your mom… babe.” She can’t resist adding the last bit.

Alex gingerly picks it up and Maggie kisses her cheek before rounding the counter and starting up their pancakes.


End file.
